Deck The Halls
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Series of Holiday oneshots* Tis the season to be jolly, to the deck the halls and to merry.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the first in a series of one shots centered around the Christmas season. First up is Ajay and Bobby since I never seem to write them happy together or him being nice to her. This is my way of showing that nicer softer side of Roode._

* * *

_Sleigh Ride_

_Bobby/Ajay_

Bobby watched his wife sitting on the arm chair staring out the window watching the snow fall.

He had been away doing shows and made it home just in time to watch his wife enjoying whatever solitude she had enjoyed while he was gone.

"Hey Ajay." he called softly startling the small blonde out of whatever thoughts she was in.

She startled and jumped out of her chair smoothing her hands over her jeans making herself presentable for her husband.

A smile curved his lips as he crossed the room to her. She watched him cross the room and waited for an all too familiar Bobby Roode blow up, but instead he tenderly reached his hand out and caressed her cheek with his hand.

She reached a shaky hand up and grasped his wrist in her hand and closed her eyes.

He swiped his thumb over her cheekbone before pressing his lips to her forehead.

She pulled away slowly looking up at him. "How were the shows?"

"Good." He answered going over to the plush leather couch and plopping down on it.

Ajay nodded her head folding her right arm behind her back grasping her left forearm watching him.

Still wearing that half crocked smile he crocked his finger at her silently telling her to come to him.

She walked slowly over to him and sat next to him.

"Come here." he said softly holding out his free arm to her.

She curled into him, her small body curving into his muscular side. He draped his arm over her and pulled her snuggly into him.

His icy blue eyes floating back to the window watching the snowflakes float around aimlessly a half crocked smile growing when Ajay rested her head on his shoulder.

He knew he had been a world class asshole to her lately and he needed to make it up to her, show her that he cared in only a way an asshole could care about his wife.

Hearing her deep even breathing he smirked to himself before reaching his phone, maybe his old man had an idea or two about how to spoil her in way that was deemed Ajay appropriate.

* * *

"Hey Doll." he spoke lowly in her ear the next morning his hand squeezing her side lightly.

"Hmm' she muttered sleepily twisting around.

"It's time to get up; you and I are going out today."

Blinking the remaining sleep out of her eyes, Ajay sat up and stared at him unsure, "You want to be seen in out in public with me?"

"Of course I do." he said, "you are my wife after all.'

"What do you want me to wear?" she questioned quietly.

'Something warm." he answered his blue eyes carrying an unfamiliar glint in them.

"Okay." she muttered throwing the covers off of her body and going into the closet to get her clothes.

He knew today was a day to pull her even closer to him, let her know that he did care, even if he did bully her and that he out of every man that came around he was the best suited to take care of her.

"What are the plans today?" she questioned quietly stepping out of the closet clad in blue jeans, furry boots and a black and white stripped sweater.

"Don't you worry about that, I have handled everything." he smirked standing up.

Ajay nodded her head nervously twisting her rings around her fingers.

Taking several steps towards he towered over her, "Nothing is going to happen today. I promise. We're just going to have fun. That's it.'

Letting out a shaky breath, Ajay nodded her head.

He squeezed her shoulders in an affectionate manner before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Ice skating? Seriously?" Ajay exclaimed with a child like excitement as she gripped Bobby's upper arm.

"Yes, seriously." He laughed as he pulled open the door.

She let out an excited giggle and bounced though the door towards the counter to pay for their entrance to the rink.

A fit of rage filled him seeing the flirty smile on the teenage boy's face that was standing behind the counter.

"Hey Doll, you pay?" he questioned pushing the rage down.

"Yes." her eyes darting to his. He smiled and pecked her lips before taking her hand and leading her to the benches.

"Promise not to laugh if I fall?" she questioned as she sat down to put her skates on.

"Promise." he smirked, his wife was most talented wrestlers in the ring but outside of it she was a total klutz.

"Come on klutz lets have some fun.' he teased.

At first he skated next to Ajay slowly watching her every move waiting for to take that tumble he knew was coming.

"Bobby, go I know you know you want to go faster than me." she said.

He gave one of his rare smiles before taking off around the rink.

Ajay stopped and leaned against one of the side boards watching him fly around the rink in away he only could.

It was nice to have this one nice day with him before he went all Mr. Hyde on her again, it was nice to see this relax happy side of him something she had only seen one other time and that was around his immediate family.

He came to a stop in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"What are you doin' Bobby?" she questioned as she started to glide on the smooth ice.

"Just trust me." he glanced over his shoulder to make sure the path was clear.

"I do trust you." she muttered before catching a stray piece of ice and falling down bringing Bobby down with her.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed tears filling her eyes as she went to scramble up. He laid his hand on her lower back holding in place.

"Its fine, don't worry." he said, "I take harder bumps in the ring."

taking a wavering breath the younger blonde nodded her head.

"Come on, I have one more surprise for you." he said motioning for her to get up.

"Where are we going Bobby?" she questioned as she settled into the car.

'You'll see." he answered his tone full of unusual mischief. She giggled and leaned against the seat.

* * *

Bobby pulled in front of a farm house and parked the car, 'We are here.'

Ajay looked him slight confused as she undid her seat belt and watched as her husband exited the car and went over to an older man shaking his hand.

Still confused she tightened her coat around her tighter and exited the car.

He gave her a tight lipped smile before motioning for her to come to him.

"This is Barry, he is going to take us on a sleigh ride." he said nodding his head in the direction of the graying.

The young Mrs. Roode nodded her head stepping in closer to her husband.

"Thank you.' she whispered as he pulled the warm blankets around their legs better, 'for this, I haven't this happy or as homesick in a long time."

"You're welcome doll." he smiled putting his arm around her, "the least I could do for your favorite time of year."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed. I realized I hadn't done Joey's first Christmas with Chris and Ajay so here it is._

* * *

_Joey's First Christmas_

"Don't you think you went a little overboard babe?" Chris questioned watching his fiancée push another decorative bag underneath the tree.

"And you didn't? Mr. I have to get him a DS. Besides this is the first Christmas that he's going to have any presents or anything." she answered sitting on her knees looking at him.

"I know.' He said softly, remembering Joey looking up at him with wide blue eyes as he explained Santa and presents to him.

The couch cushion next to him sank down as Ajay curled into him, 'We have two years to make up with him."

he nodded his head watching the white lights fade out and the color ones start to shine.

They sat together in comfortable silence was watching the lights change and just enjoying each other's company.

"Come on babe, let's go to bed.' Chris said after a few minutes. Ajay nodded sleepily against his shoulder before standing up.

She stopped in front of Joey's door and eased it open and smiled softly seeing her son sleeping on his back his one arm up in the air like he was Superman ready to take flight.

His blankets bunched down around his feet. Shaking her head to herself Ajay walked into the room and covered him back up before smoothing her hand over his messy blonde hair.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before standing up and leaving the room.

Chris was already sprawled out on their bed ready for bed.

"You know." she said as she changed into her pajamas, 'all I wanted for Christmas this was you and that little boy down the hall."

"I know." he smirked sleepily as she crawled into the bed with him.

She pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek and snuggled into his side.

* * *

Joey stirred awake the next morning and darted out of bed, wondering if this Santa Claus guy really came or if his daddy was teasing him. He threw open his door and ran down the stairs to the living room.

His blue eyes widening at the sight of the brightly wrapped presents and bags.

He let out an excited yell and went running up the stairs as quick as his little legs could carry him.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" he shouted running into his parents' bedroom

He crawled on the bed and wiggled himself between his slumbering parents.

"Wake up! Wake up! Santa came! Santa came!" Joey shouted jumping up and down on the bed.

"I told you he would Joey." Chris said rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go! Let's go!" the little boy shouted excitedly pulling on his father's hand.

"Did you go downstairs and look already Joey?" Ajay questioned.

"Maybe.' he giggled, "let's go Mommy!' he said pulling on her hand as well.

The little boy ran down the stairs ahead of his parents, sliding on the pads of his footie pajamas.

Coming to a stop in front of the tree, he turned to look at his parents, "Are all these for me?"

"Yes baby." Ajay answered.

"Wow." He breathed before plopping down on his bottom.

She handed Chris the camera before going around to where Joey was sitting.

"Mommy, can I open one?" the little boy questioned.

Ajay plucked a present out and held it out to him.

Slowly he reached out for it almost afraid that she was going to snatch it back from him like the mean lady would.

"Go ahead baby open it.' Ajay smiled at him.

Joey took the package from her slowly; his blue eyes watching her making sure she wasn't going to take it back at the last second. Seeing that she wasn't going to take it, he ripped the paper back and yelled out in excitement seeing the toy underneath it.

After a few presents he was in the swing of things opening up presents throwing the paper in the air.

Shadow one of Chris' cats hissed and scattered out of the room with a piece of CARS wrapping paper stuck to her paw.

"Hey Joey, give this one to Mommy." Chris said standing up and handing Joey a little package.

'What is this Chris?" Ajay questioned taking the box in her hand.

"Just something from Joey and me for you to wear when we get married in 8 days." He smiled.

Ajay smiled back and opened the box.

"Do you like it Mommy? I helped pick it out." Joey exclaimed.

"I love it." she beamed running her finger over the charm that hung off of the necklace.

"Thank you.'

'You're welcome." Chris smiled.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody still awake?" Walt Harter called awhile later stepping into the house.

"Yeah Dad, in here." Chris yelled back from where he and Joey were playing video games.

"PAPA!" Joey shouted throwing his controller down and rushing to his grandfather.

Walt laughed and picked up the little boy giving him a hug.

"Where's your mommy?"

"Talking to Gran.'

"Is Edna here?"

"No, she's back home, Ajay called to give her the details of Joey's first Christmas."

Pearl sat some packages down on the floor and looked at her grandson, "did you have a good Christmas."

"Un huh. Santa came and I got lots of toys and Mommy and Daddy didn't take them away once." Joey beamed before turning to look at Chris, "Next Christmas, I want a baby sister."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I kind of struggled with this, but here it is.. _

* * *

_All I Want For Christmas._

_Jeff/Aiden_

"Cookie would you relax?" Ajay questioned looking at her best friend who for the thousandth time in the last hour checked her email and looked around the spacious ballroom at the crew that was setting stuff up for the Kings Christmas party that night.

Aiden shot her friend a seething look as she went over to one of the crew members that were hanging up decorations wrong. She had been looking for a chance to show her talents off to Jeff and this party was it.

Seeing her friend's shoulders tense with stress, Ajay walked over to her and stanched the phone away from her, "Aiden, relax, everything is going to go off fine. As long as people leave here drunk and happy Jeff will be happy."

Aiden gave her friend a skeptical look.

'Trust me Aiden; I have been to a _lot _of these parties. Booze will flow, fists will fly but at the end of the night all your hard work will be appreciated but not only Jeff but all of us." Ajay said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Aiden nodded meekly.

"I am going to head out; Chris will be here soon to take me to the doctors."

'Okay.' she muttered quietly before turning back around to monitor the crew, her golden eyes scanning for any sort of mistakes. The older blonde rubbed her swollen stomach before stepping out of the ballroom shaking her head.

* * *

Jeff strolled into the ballroom awhile later to check on how things were going with the set up.

The bar from what he had seen in the main reception area was being set up and well stocked for the night, just as expect it to be.

The decorations gleamed and glittered in the florescent lighting; water goblets were being polished and set on the tables in practiced perfection. His shaded blue eyes scanned over the working crew to the petite blonde sitting at the table with stacks of pressed green and red napkins ready to be folded and placed on the tables.

Along with the napkins there were printed menus that were being studied under the ever watchful eye of Aiden.

Removing his sunglasses, Jeff took purposeful steps towards the table ignoring the wishful looks of the female crew members. A cocky smirk formed on his face as he went around the hardworking woman, 'Hey Darlin'." he said lowly in her ear.

Aiden jolted and looked up at with him, "Hi Jeff."

"Everything going okay?" he questioned, his warm breath hitting Aiden's skin causing a small shiver to pass though.

The southern woman nodded her head slowly.

"Good." he smirked before going around and sitting next to her, his knee brushing against hers as he reached for the menu, scanning her choices with a critical eye.

Aiden bit on her lower lip fighting off the nervous butterflies fluttering around in her stomach seeing him study the menu.

Making a noise of approval deep in his throat he nodded his head before setting it down, he met her golden eyes that were full hope and approval.

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek and stood up, 'I will see you tonight."

he was halfway across the dance floor when he turned around and looked at her, 'You're doing good." she smiled lightly and turned back to the menu.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the lights were dimmed and candles were lit, the servers were preparing to serve the plated dinner with in the next 45 minutes and the doors were being opened to the Kings who were due to arrive any second.

Aiden had left and returned in a backless red sequined black dress and matching sky high heels, her exotic eyes scanning the room and sending a member in a gold vest out to the fix any little problems she saw.

People started filing in moments after the last little fix was done; Alex was first with a beer his hand, his dark eyes dancing was they landed on his wife. Aiden pointed to a table just left of the head table. He gave her a smirk and sat down at his assigned chair sipping on his beer.

Jeff arrived with his fiancée Karen on his arm a proud smile forming on his face seeing his family and several high class associates sitting at the numbered tables, his eyes landed on Aiden who had inched her way to the edge of the floor saying something into a black walkie talkie.

They followed her as she went over and sat down in between Alex and Ajay both of who smiled brightly at her one of the servers handed Ajay a mug of something.

A hand on his thigh brought his attention back to the pretty brunette sitting next to him.

Karen pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled brightly at him. He flashed a smile of his own at her before leaning away so the server could place a salad in front of him. Feeling a gaze on him he lifted his eyes and looked over at Aiden, his cocky smirk falling into place.

* * *

A slight blushed colored Aiden's cheek as she turned her attention to the salad that was being set in front of her.

Her golden eyes flicked over to Petey who was sitting across from with one of the waitresses from The Neverland sitting next to him who looked out of place, she flashed the green eyed woman a soft smile before her hand was taken from the table and placed on Ajay's stomach, "He's kicking like crazy." Ajay whispered into her ear.

Aiden turned to face her friend who was smiling brightly.

"Everything good with him?"

"Everything is great. He should be here on his due date if not sooner." Alex put his arm around the back of the chair and watched the two blondes talk about the baby and the appointment Ajay apparently had that afternoon.

* * *

Blue eyes looked up from the salad that was sitting in front of him towards the table where his three up and coming protégés were sitting. Moving his eyes over Angelina Love and Tessa Jones and their partners to where the two blondes were sitting.

He gave Ajay a wink after meeting her eyes; he would go talk to her later check on her progress with the baby. His eyes finally landed on Aiden who was smiling softly at the people at the table, the soft candle making her exotic beauty more beautiful.

He heard her tinkling laugh float over the soft Christmas music that was playing throughout the room and felt that pull at his self control that he had been harboring was slowly started to slip away from him.

He watched her for a few minutes before turning his attention away and focusing on the food in front of him.

For months she had shied away from him, floating around him like a moth from a flame and for months he had watched her, using self control that he didn't know that he possessed.

Jeff Jarrett rarely waited for anything, he saw something and he took it. His past relationships had all been a factor of that, even his current relationship with Karen came from that lack of self control and need.

Glancing back up at Aiden who took a dainty sip of her wine, he wondered how much longer he could hold onto this self control.

* * *

She glanced over at him again to see if he was having a good time, she know the party was going off without a hitch. But yet she kept looking over at him, seeing if all her meticulous planning and effort were up to his standards.

Her golden eyes followed him as he walked across the floor with a crystal tumbler in his hand stopping once to bend down to Ajay was sitting alone at a table to talk to her.

She clasped her hands loosely in front of her watching them for a few seconds before walking off to fix a sudden problem that a rose.

* * *

"You okay Darlin'?" he questioned. 'I'm fine Daddy." Ajay answered, "I just can't move as fast as they can right now.' she answered placing her hand on top of her bump.

Jeff nodded his gaze following Aiden around the room as he sat next to Ajay.

Seeing where he was looking, Ajay shook her head and turned her attention back to where her husband and friends were at.

Jeff sat with Ajay for awhile longer listening to her talk quietly about her doctor's appointment and how the nursery was coming along; she didn't seem to mind that his attention wasn't fully on her.

He covered her warm hand with his and gave it a squeeze, she covered his hand with her other before kissing his cheek before standing up and taking Chris' outstretched hand, "I'll see you later daddy."

Jeff nodded his head taking a sip of his drink before finding Aiden again only to find her watching him.

Smirking to himself he downed the rest of his drink and stood up, the time fighting with his self control was over; he was going to get what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed. this one is a little different then the others i have written. its not exactly my favorite. Molly belongs to Murder __City Mistress _

* * *

_Christmas Miracle._

_Ajay Molly Friendship _

Ajay Harter was a stubborn, stubborn woman, who didn't like being forced into anything or change for that matter. And for the last several months that's what had happened.

Her best friend had started dating the new knockout and it seemed as if it was over night that she had moved into their house and taken over to take care of Jack and Petey.

Something that Ajay had done since Jack was born. It was hard thing for her to give up especially to someone that was boring and dry as burnt toast. Over the last couple of months though she had slowly come to terms with the recent changes and used all of her sudden free time to focus in on her relationship with Chris.

Things that had gotten weak in the time she was focused on playing mommy were strengthen, and they had even discussed looking for their own place in Detroit. A change they were both ready for.

* * *

Ajay was getting ready to go out to do some last minute Christmas shopping with Chris when a tiny knock on the door came followed by "Mommy."

"Come on in Jackson." she called as she pulled her sweater over her head.

The little boy came running into the room and hugged her legs, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going shopping with Uncle Chris to get a couple of last minute things."

'Oh." Jack's brown eyes danced in excitement, "Anything for me."

"Maybe.' she teased.

"Anything for Auntie Molly?" he questioned climbing onto the little stool sitting at Ajay's vanity.

Ajay let out a puff of breath she hadn't thought about getting anything for the girl.

Seeing the look on her face, Jack span on the stool to look at her, "How come you don't like Auntie Molly? She's really nice and Daddy likes her lots."

Ajay sighed to herself, she didn't know how to explain her insecurities and issues to him, "I just don't want to see you or Daddy getting hurt that's why I am not friends with Molly."

Jack crossed his arms and gave her a look that mirrored the look Petey gave her when he knew that she was fibbing.

Lowering herself down to his height, "Mommy doesn't like letting people into close just in case they leave her.'

"Like your mommy and daddy.' Jack guessed.

Ajay nodded her head and touched his nose with her finger.

"Mommy Auntie Molly won't leave Daddy or me.' Jack assured her.

Ajay gave him a look before straightening up, "Go play."

Jack nodded his head before sliding off of the stool and going to the door, "Just try and give her chance."

Ajay nodded her head as Chris came out of the bathroom fully dressed to go shopping, "What are you going to do babe?" Ajay shrugged her shoulders and pressed her lips together.

"Whatever you want to do I'll back you." he said tucking some of her fly away bangs behind her ears. Ajay nodded her head quietly before Chris pulled her out of the room to go shopping.

* * *

It was nearing late afternoon when they returned from their shopping trip, Petey and Molly were making dinner while Jack sat at the counter watching them. Chris tugged the bag she had in her hand into his own before kissing her lips.

Ajay leaned against the doorframe watching the three for a few minutes; it was almost like they were a family. Ajay turned and climbed the stairs and went into her and Chris' room and flopped onto the bed next to him.

"They looked like a family Josh. A full fledged family.' she sighed.

Chris propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her waiting for her to go on. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, "It hurts right here." she tapped her heart, "knowing that I won't always be mommy or the care taker to them."

Chris brushed a strand of her hair off of her forehead, 'You can always take care of me and you'll be mommy one day soon to our own baby."

Ajay nodded her head.

"I know you won't like me saying this babe, but I have too.' he said, "You need to talk to Molly and at least try and get along with her. For your sake and Petey's sake. Its odd not seeing you two hang out."

"We have nothing in common Josh."

"Other then the fact that you are both Canadian is Pete's favorite girls in the world and professional wrestlers."

"Excuse you Joshua? I'm a professional wrestler, she's a Barbie doll."

Chris laughed and shook his head, "Go talk to her, then come back up here, I want to see that new lingerie set you bought."

"You sneak." she teased kissed him and standing up.

* * *

"Hey Molly, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ajay questioned a few seconds later standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Petey gave her a look that sent a icy shiver down her spine.

"Don't worry, I come in peace." she said innocently holding up her fingers in the peace sign.

Molly laid the hand towel down that she was using and followed Ajay into cold night.

The older Canadian leaned against the railing playing with her fingers trying to form the words in her head. Molly watched her wondering what was going on, Ajay _never _sought her out; in fact Ajay rarely even talked to her or even looked at her.

"I know for the last couple of months I've been distance and rude. It's just that I am trying to protect him and Jack from getting hurt. Protecting him how he protected me when I left my ex husband. For the first 6 months after I left Bobby, other then my family, those three boys in there along with Scott were my support system.'

Ajay looked at her folded hands.

Molly looked at Ajay, she knew bits and pieces of Ajay's past.

Shaking her head whatever the older girl was thinking she looked up, 'I guess what I am trying to say is I'm sorry for I have treated you. I know how much you mean to Pete and to Jack. And if you let me work at my own pace and get over whatever issues I am dealing with then I would like to try and be friends."

the shock was clear on her face as she nodded.

"I'm going to head back in, Chris is snooping and I want to stop him before he finds his Christmas present.'

Ajay skipped back into the happened?" Petey questioned as Molly stepped into the house.

"A Christmas miracle."


End file.
